Archangels
by californiarolldreams
Summary: Fang is a prince of the world Seraph. His father is dead and he must take the throne. He needs a queen, so he travels to Earth with a new life. But there are ones that will do anything so he doesn't find his queen. Will he find her in time? AU. FAX.
1. Prologue

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

SOME BACKGROUND INFORMATION:

Alternate Universe of Seraph

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy have wings.

Max, Nudge, and Angel don't.

You will see a bunch of MR characters stuck in random places. Please forgive me. xD

* * *

Prologue

"Prince Fang, come to me," King Jeb managed to yell before he returned to another bout of coughing. King Jeb knew that his life was ending soon; his recent sickness weakened him physically and mentally.

_I must tell Fang. How to save our kingdom. _He continued coughing until the door opened with a soft creak.

A tall boy with dark hair entered the king's bedroom, his face impassive. A glimmer of worry entered his eyes, however, as he saw his father's weak condition. King Jeb rolled over in his bed to face his son. Prince Fang kneeled next to his father's bed and bowed his head.

"What is it, father?"

"It's almost time, my son."

The Prince's head snapped up and his dark eyes widened in alarm. "No! You can't be thinking about that sort of thin-"

King Jeb interrupted, "No, Fang. I know that my time is coming to an end. It's _your_ turn now, to continue our dynasty."

"But I don't even have a girlfriend."

"Exactly. You were never a ladies' man, unlike your father," King Jeb said with a weak grin.

Fang's eyes narrowed despite the joke and he muttered, "No one's right for me. They're all vain and can't possibly care for the country as they do for themselves."

"I know this. Now listen to me. To save our country, you must travel to another world."

"Another world? Father, that's impossible."

King Jeb studied his son and then slapped him across the face. Fang, taken aback at his father's sudden violence, flinched then rubbed his now reddening cheek.

"Nothing is impossible, how many times have I told you? You will be given a new life there, a much harder one at that. The new world is called Earth. They are not so different from us, though there is no royalty. Try not to act like you are superior."

Fang nodded, his head still spinning from the idea of leaving his home country of Seraph.

"Prince Iggy and Prince Gazzy will accompany you. Even though they are younger, they will join your age group. Try to find a maiden now; I am a positive that you will find the right one. When you do, you will return to Seraph."

"But how is this all possible?" Fang questioned, "How will you survive without us helping you?"  
"Simple. I trade my life for you," King Jeb whispered.

Prince Fang shouted, "NO! Father, I really don't think that that is a reasonable trade…"

But it was too late. The King pulled out a golden key from one of his inner pockets and laid it against his own heart. He murmured something under his breath, and in a sudden flash of light, King Jeb and the key were gone, and Fang was thrust up into the air.

Prince Fang thrust his wings open desperately but they did nothing against the invisible current pushing against him. His brothers suddenly joined him, Iggy desperately flapping his wings, confused as to where he was. Prince Gazzy also was flapping, but he was screaming bloody murder.

And with a final "pop," they disappeared.


	2. CH 1: Because it has a song

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

I own nothing. All belongs to JP. Danggit. xD

Thanks so much for the reviews and favoriting. Please stick with me!

Reeeeviiiieeewww. You know you want to. O3o

OOC, sort of. AU. FAX.

Please read prologue before this if you haven't already.

**Iggy is **_**not**_** blind.**

* * *

Chapter One

"A bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song."

-Chinese Proverb

Prince Fang awakened to a foot jabbing into his side. He groaned in annoyance and rolled over. The foot kicked his side harder until he sat up and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Prince Iggy and Gazzy were there, grinning like idiots.

"Fang, you've been sleeping on the front lawn of our new education system, a SCHOOL." Prince Gazzy murmured softly.

Fang blinked a couple times, and slowly stood up, slightly dizzy. He glanced around at his surroundings. He seemed to be near a brown brick building filled with people about his age and some others who looked at least his father's age. (The younger ones were called students, Gazzy told him.) A couple of people were staring at him in complete confusion. Fang, ignoring the stupid peasants, then turned around to his brothers.

"Look at these clothes! They're so much more comfortable then what we have to wear at home," Iggy whispered, still grinning. He wore some sort of baggy shirt with short sleeves (**Psst. It's a t-shirt.)** and a blue colored pair of pants. There was something written on his shirt and Fang leaned in to read it.

"A…ber…crombie?" Fang read out loud. He turned to Gazzy, who was wearing the same thing, only a different color.

"You're wearing something different, brother! You're wearing… Hollis…ter!" Gazzy yelled.

Fang ruffled his hair to shut him up and then the doors of the brick building opened. A crowd of _students _rushed outside, yelling and laughing. Prince Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy moved to get out of their way.

None of the teenagers seemed to notice Fang and his odd behavior except for three girls. One had sun-bleached brown hair and another was brown skinned but black haired. The last one was slightly shorter than the other two and was blond. She smiled at Prince Gazzy and he immediately grinned back.

_Is she the one? My queen? _ Fang wondered, staring at the brown-haired girl who was advancing toward them. She was tall and had square shoulders, telling Fang that she worked out often. He quickly glanced toward Iggy, who was staring at the girl and nodded at Fang. Gazzy was hiding behind Iggy.

The girl, who was still a bit shorter than Fang, locked eyes with him. "You don't look like you belong here," she said.

"You're right. I don't," Fang replied.

"That's good, we don't either. I'm Max," she said, extending a hand.

Fang took it.


	3. CH 2: Invention

The Chronicles of Seraph

**A/N**

**Much thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited!**

**To StupidIsMyMiddleName: I was pretty hesitant for making them Princes, but hey. Who am I to judge? xD**

I own nothing. Darn you JP. X3

_**THIS STORY IS BACK IN SERAPH. NOT WHERE FANG IS.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

God loved the birds and invented trees. Man loved the birds and invented cages.

-Jacques Deval

The cloaked man shuffled through the dark alleyways behind the splendor of Seraph. His dark trench coat helped him blend with the shadows that loomed, following him, tempting him. He ignored them.

The man continued walking in the maze of the alleys until he reached the very end. He stopped, studied his surroundings and then whistled a simple tune. He waited a couple seconds, and then dark figures seemed to melt out of the shadows, slowly taking form.

One of the figures advanced toward him. It took shape as a woman with sort of feline features. Her hair was subtle kind of red. She grinned devilishly, her dark eyes glinting, and then asked, "What do you want?"

"Prince Fang and his two brothers have left the castle," the man answered.

"How'd you know that, Ari?" the woman replied, distrustful.

"I snuck in tonight on an assassination attempt. Our spy was a guard that night and told me that he's been missing."

"Well, where'd he go, then?" The shadows began to get restless. Ari knew that their patience was limited, but they wouldn't dare cross him.

"There's only one place to go, Lissa. King Jeb is dead. And Fang is the oldest, so he must take the throne. I know that the prince disapproves of all the maidens here," Ari replied.

"There's nowhere else to go other than Seraph. The only other world there is would be…" Lissa's eyes widened. "You're not serious."

"I am, Lissa. You are an amazing assassin, the best of all of us. I need you and your minions to find Fang and his brothers, and slay him before he gets a maiden."

Lissa licked her lips, eager, and then asked, "How do we get to Earth?"

Ari flapped a hand, beckoning her over. He dug in his pocket and took out a golden key.

"This is how King Jeb got Fang to Earth. There's exactly three of these in the entire universe. I have the second. The last one is lost. Except, King Jeb had to sacrifice his life because of the immense strength it took to send three. You, though, are sending no other humans other than yourself. Your minions are simply shape shifters."

Ari tightened his grip around the key and murmured unintelligible words. Another flash of light swallowed Lissa and her followers, and they were gone.


	4. CH 3: With the wings of a wren

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

A huge, big, hug to everyone who is reading!

A huge glomp to the ones who reviewed. xD

THIS IS BACK IN WHEREVER FANG IS.

(I still haven't made that detail out yet. *nervous laugh*)

Chapter 3

You cannot fly like an eagle with the wings of a wren.

-William Henry Hudson

Fang shook her hand, without any hesitation. Iggy and Gazzy were introducing themselves to Max's friends and were much chattier than Fang himself. He sometimes wished he had that kind of social specialty, and he tried much harder for his maybe-queen.

"I'm Prin…um, Fang. Yes. Just Fang," he said. Max raised her eyebrows in question but said nothing, and Fang released his grip uneasily, cursing at himself.

"The taller one is my brother, Iggy," Fang continued, gesturing grandly over to his brothers. "The shorter one is Gazzy."

"You guys have really cool names," Max laughed, "My full name is Maximum Ride. I'm not sure why my parents decided on that, but whatever. Can't change it now."

Fang nodded, completely understanding. His name wasn't the most normal either.

"Anyway, those girls are my sisters. Angel is the short blond, she's 12. The other is Nudge, she's two years younger than me, a freshman."

They were the same ages as Iggy and Gazzy, Fang noticed. What a coincidence. His father never believed in coincidences, he believed that everybody's destiny was tied together in one big web of life. Maybe that was the case now?

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel sauntered over, laughing and smiling.

"Max! Can Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang come over to our place today?" Angel asked, her smile lighting up her entire face.

Max swung Angel into the air and kissed her on the cheek before putting her back down on the ground. "I don't know, sweetie."

She turned around to Fang and his brothers and asked, "Is it okay with your parents if you come over?"

Gazzy's eyes dropped to his shoes and he mumbled sadly, "Yeah. It's fine." Fang felt a sudden pang of loss for his father. He selfishly forgot his father's sacrifice for his kingdom. A wave of guilt engulfed Fang. Iggy ran a hand through this hair and muttered, "We do not need permission anymore."

Max studied Fang and his brothers' expressions carefully but said nothing. "All right, then. You guys can come over. But I have this sort of intuition that you guys have nowhere to go afterwards."

Fang realized this with an inward groan. "We don't, but we'll figure something out," he replied.

"FANG!" Gazzy yelled, "Look!"

He pulled out several stacks of rectangular paper-like objects. They all had a face of a person and had 100 written on the corners.

Max's eyes widened. "You guys…where did you get that much money?"

"_So this was currency? That would prove to be very useful…Father must've sent it to us."_ Fang thought.

"I don't know. We just…got it," Iggy replied.

Nudge sucked in her breath quickly and she traded nervous glances with her sisters.

"You guys are thieves?"


	5. CH 4: Lift up thy head

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It's been hard updating. School is such a pain in the neck.

Enjoy!

THIS BE A SHORT CHAPPY. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter Four

When thou seest an eagle, thou seest a portion of genius; lift up thy head!

- William Blake

There was an awkward silence after Nudge made the accusation. Fang stared at her, disbelief at the random finger pointing. Max's eyes narrowed as she protectively grasped Angel's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Thieves? Why would we sink to such a level?" Gazzy snorted. Fang almost slapped himself on the forehead, _Great job at pretending not to be royalty_, he thought.

"Don't lie to us," Max warned.

"We're not, Max. We honestly don't know where the bloody heck this money came from," Iggy pleaded.

Nudge glanced at Angel, then at Max. "I'm not sure…I've never seen that much money in cash in my life," she murmured.

Suddenly, Fang started forward, heading toward Max.

_What am I doing?! _He mentally yelled, trying to control his limbs again. He felt the puppeteer's grip on his body strengthen.

Max's grip on Angel's shoulders tightened as he advanced.

"What are you trying to do?" Max snarled as Fang stopped directly in front of her and Angel.

Fang's head was on overload. He had no idea what he was doing, the grass in front of him swirled. His mouth opened and said words he wished he had the courage to say.

"We did not steal the money." His voice was short and choppy, but the message got across anyway.

Angel nodded, "I believe you."

Max gave her a wary glance and then shot back, "That's nice, but why did you saunter all the way up here to tell us?"

_No! No! NO! Why is this happening to me?! _Fang thought furiously as Gazzy and Iggy stared in shock at their brother's boldness.

His jaw opened to speak again. "To do this."

His hand reached up to Max's face and before she could react, Fang unwillingly brought his lips to hers.


	6. CH 5: Helpless, like netted birds

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

Yay! Five chapters out!

I know you guys are confused about the last chappy…things will become a lot more clear here.

I NEED YOUR OPINION:

If this story gets too long, would you rather me make a different story sequel or just make this story long with lots of chapters? Which would be more convenient? Please R/R your answer!

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Five

"How helpless we are, like netted birds, when we are caught by desire!"

--Belva Plain

Lissa, the assassin, watched the Princes talk with three girls their age. She was on top of the school's roof, hidden from view. She peeked over the ledge and with her unusually sharp ears and heard every word when she spied the wad of money in the younger Prince's back pocket that she snuck in earlier while he was mingling with other children. Fool.

Prince Gazzy rummaged around in his pockets, possibly a nervous habit, and his hand stopped suddenly after feeling the money. His eyes widened and he yelled to his brothers, pulling out the currency.

Lissa grinned, glad that her plan was smoothly coming along. She knew that Ari wouldn't be pleased if she failed. The dark colored girl gasped and the eldest girl pulled the blond one toward her, as if that would do any good.

As they began to argue, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She reached deep inside herself and took hold of the magic Ari gave her. He entrusted it to her and she would make sure it was not put to waste. She shoved the dark magic into her fingertips.

Her hands began to tingle with the power when she sent little tendrils of it toward Prince Fang. The magic attached itself to him and Lissa had full control of every one of his muscles and his mind.

This was why Lissa's nickname was the Puppeteer. This is why Lissa was known as the best of the best in the dark alleyways underneath Seraph. She pointed her fingers downward and made Fang walk forward. She could sense his panic and fright at what was occurring, and Lissa enjoyed it. She licked her lips, hungry for violence.

But she was not here to kill, only to conflict. Lissa sent her puppet forward and then shoved his face forward to the girl's with one flick of a finger.

Knowing her job was successful, she smiled. She let go of his muscles but kept the link between her and his mind.

She sent a thought over to him, whispering alluringly.

_I'll always be here, Fang. You'll never know when I will overcome your body. I will make sure you and your queen never make it back to Seraph. _


	7. CH 6: No birds sang there

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

Thanks to iluvbooks379, Jojii-chan, and InkDrinker for responding to my poll.

I'm leaning to just leaving it with lots of chapters, but when I read stories with a million chapters, it kind of pisses me off unless I've been following it for a while. I don't know.

I may change the title of TCOS. If you have any ideas, please message me.

And sorry about the short chapters, long chapters are just really annoying to me.

xD

A big hug to everyone in Haiti.

3

* * *

Chapter 6

"Use what talents you possess: the woods would be very silent if no birds sang there except those that sang best."

- Henry Van Dyke

Fang heard a woman's voice taunting him in his mind before he gained all control of his body again. He wrenched himself back, confused at all that was happening. Max, however, was not confused at what just happened.

She glared at him and shouted, "You think that you can make up for all of this by just trying to be macho and _kissing_ me?! Who do you think you are?!" She smacked him across the cheek with her palm and a stinging sensation spread across Fang's entire face. He felt his cheek reddening.

"I…I'm terribly sorry, I didn't want to kiss you either, it just…happened," Fang replied shakily.

"Oh, so you just kissed me out of pity? Things don't "just happen", Fang."

Fang mentally slapped himself; it seemed everything he said just made Max angrier. Who knew girls could be so hard to please.

He heard Gazzy and Iggy snickering behind him and using his peripheral vision, shot them a death glare that immediately quieted them. Nudge was beginning to hyperventilate behind Max, slightly worrying Fang. Angel was staring at Fang thoughtfully, a small smile playing at her lips.

Angel tugged Max's sleeve and whispered into her ear. Max sighed and then whispered back angrily. Nudge walked up and nodded at Max. Fang waited patiently, as a prince should, until the sisters were finished arguing.

"I know that you didn't mean to kiss Max," Angel said to Fang, "I believe you."

_She's an odd one_, Fang thought, when Nudge explained, "She's got a weird sixth sense. Sometimes she's just paranoid, but she's for real this time."

Max, still glaring, growled, "I'll let you go this time, boy. But you do that one more time…" Max clenched her fist.

"Threat received," Fang replied. Gazzy and Iggy began snickering again.

Nudge reminded, "The invitation to our house is still there, guys."

Max crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrows, waiting the boys' reply. Fang knew that this was an uncomfortable position, but what could he do? He had nowhere else to go. He felt his wings twitch in nervousness. But after all that had happened, he knew that refusing would be a better idea.

Fang opened his mouth to reply when Gazzy cut in, "We gladly accept your invitation."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Iggy added, sending Fang a glance.

Nudge and Angel excitedly grinned and Max rolled her eyes as Fang slapped his forehead, turning another section of his face pink.

"Whatever. Just get in the car," Max said, pointing at her small silver Acura. As they piled in, Angel screamed.

Max swirled around in the driver's seat and yelled, "What?!"

Angel pointed one trembling finger toward a shadow looming over the car. The figure, somehow obscured, breathed onto the window, fogging it up.

The shadow lifted up a finger and wrote in the window, making squeaking noises on every letter.

It wrote, _We're watching you, Prince._


	8. CH 7: Whatever sunlight remains

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

Sorry about the huuuge delay. School, projects, etc. etc. The normal excuses.

Enjoy.

Love goes to Chile.

Chapter Seven

"Birds sing after a storm; why shouldn't people feel as free to delight in whatever sunlight remains to them?"

-Rose Kennedy

Max yelled some colorful words, making Nudge jump, then shoved the driver's door open. As the fog disappeared, Fang watched her look around, confused. No one was there. The words on the window slowly faded away, a dark omen.

Angel trembled and murmured, "Something is coming to get Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy," before returning to her silence.

Max sat down in the driver's seat again, shaken. She turned around and glared at the boys. "Don't tell me this is your doing."

Gazzy shook his head quickly, his eyes huge with fright. "It…it wasn't us."

Iggy quickly agreed, scratching his hair nervously.

"Okay, but who's Prince?" Max asked.

The boys traded quick, urgent looks when Fang replied, "Before we…uh…moved, my…nickname was Prince."

Max lifted an eyebrow and Nudge giggled despite her trembling hands.

"Okay, guys, let's just forget it for now. Maybe it was just some sick prank by some freak," Max said, assuring the little ones.

But Fang and his brothers knew that it was not some sick joke. It was a threat, and the people behind it would do whatever it takes to destroy the brothers.

Max drove down a streetlight lit avenue, cruising at a comfortable speed. Fang also wished to drive this contraption, but he kept silent for now. His wings were itching to get out of this stuffy place and fly freely through the air.

But that would have to wait. After a couple more minutes of driving in silence, Max turned into a driveway. She pressed a button from somewhere in the car and a large door lifted up. Max drove into it and then shut off the car.

"Everybody out," she ordered.

They all complied and quietly shuffled out of the car. As Fang looked around, there were more of the metal contraptions in the storage area. Gazzy and Iggy touched one with interest before Nudge slapped their hands away, saying that they might dirty it.

Max took out several keys from her pocket, and the sight of a key jolted Fang. He saw his father sacrifice himself for him. Fang pushed the thought away and took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

Max, Nudge, and Angel entered through the doorway and yelled out, "Mom, we're home! …And we have some visitors."

Nudge beckoned the boys in after they took off their shoes. Fang heard Max murmur with someone.

As the boys entered the house, they saw a woman older than the girls with long, dark hair tied in a ponytail. A shocked expression came across the woman's face as the girls mentioned visitors, but eased as they explained that they had nowhere to go.

"Mom, this is Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy," Angel introduced.

The woman stood up and offered her hand before saying, "Pleased to meet you. I'm the girls' mom, Valencia Martinez. I hope we find a good home for you soon."

The boys took turns shaking her hand and after an interrogation where they just gave the same story as they did the girls, Ms. Martinez lay out several blankets and pillows.

"Sorry I have nothing better to give you, I'll see to it that you have somewhere better to sleep tomorrow," she apologized.

"No, no problem at all," Fang replied, "We greatly appreciate your hospitality."

Ms. Martinez smiled as the boys got under the covers. She whispered, "Goodnight."

She turned off the lights.


	9. CH 8: Knowing she has wings

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

Sorry that it took so long! For those of you who haven't given up on me and my procrastination yet…Woo! You rock.

FIFA World Cup 2010…Go South Korea!

Love goes to the Gulf Coast.

Chapter Eight

"Be as a bird perched on a frail branch that she feels bending beneath her, still she sings away all the same, knowing she has wings."  
-Victor Hugo

Fang rolled around restlessly beneath his blanket as thoughts that he managed to suppress the entire day came rolling back at him in an endless wave. Iggy and Gazzy became so frustrated with him that they moved to a different section of the room. Fang sighed. He knew that he couldn't sleep, so what was the point of even trying?

The mysterious message on the car window was the thing that worried Fang the most. Who was it from? Why are they after him? He just found the girl of his dreams, that was enough excitement for some time.

Just as he was about to try going back to sleep again, a piercing scream shattered the calm of the night. Fang sat up quickly, threw back his covers, and ran to where the continuing scream was coming from. Max's room.

Gazzy and Iggy groggily opened their eyes and muttering about some "girl drama," fell back asleep.

Fang, now wide awake, slammed open the door to Max's room. He flicked on the lights and saw Max thrashing around in her bed, a tortured look across her face even though her eyes were open.

"No, please! Let me go! Stop! Please!" she screamed as Ms. Martinez came bursting in through the door behind Fang. They ran over to her bedside.

Max was drenched in sweat and her hair was strewn across her pillow. She shouted more cries of pain as the rest of the household came in.

"Max!" Fang yelled over her obscenities, "Wake up!" Fang grabbed her wrist in an attempt to rouse her.

"No! LET ME GO!" She screamed, trying to wrench her arm away. "LET ME GO!"

Her open eyes were flooding with tears and were spilling across her cheeks. "Let me go…" she sobbed.

"Max…," her mother whispered, also crying, "You're fine. It's okay."

Max continued sobbing hysterically and screaming more obscenities for a couple more minutes until her breathing slowed down and the shadow of torture on her face disappeared. Her eyes closed.

"Max?" Angel yelled, running nearer. "Max!"

Soon, everyone was yelling her name. Fang and Ms. Valencia were shaking her by the shoulders.

Her eyes finally fluttered open and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Max groaned, "N-nightmare…Pretty scary…nightmare."

She collapsed back into sobs and Ms. Valencia hugged her, tears overflowing.

_What is happening?_


	10. CH 9: Never with them

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

Wow, this chapter's going out fast. Hope you enjoyed Max's epic nightmare. It was fun writing it. Ha-ha.

I would like to ask again, if you have a fabulous idea for a new title for this story, comment it! If I like it, I'll change the title and you could make a character that would have a role in the story! ;) Or, you could suggest something else that wouldn't be too incredible.

Please. Please review. You know you want to. (grins)

Live long and prosper.

SCREW YOU ANGEL.

I LIVE FOR DRAMA.

This chapter is Lissa's P.O.V.

Chapter 9

"Faith without works is like a bird without wings; though she may hop with her companions on earth, yet she will never fly with them to heaven."  
-Francis Beaumont

Lissa landed lightly on the ground and massaged her shoulders. An hour of hanging from the roof and watching Max through her window was really a strain. It paid off, though. Max screaming was quite entertaining to watch. It could've gone longer if the Princes and girls didn't interrupt her torture. But seeing them broke her concentration and finally she had to bring the nightmare to an end.

She yawned and stretched. The nightmare was a success, and it was easy breaking into her deepest fears and letting them wreak havoc.

**(Flashback…)**

_ Lissa peered through the window and saw the girl sleeping peacefully on her bed. _'Let the games begin," _Lissa thought with a chuckle._

_ Concentrating, she sent a string of her power to connect to Max's mind. Lissa's mind entered Max's and she sifted through her memories, picking out the ones that would cause the most horror. The memories and fears were quite scary, Lissa concluded after setting Max's mind into a dream state. Murderers, demons, and this new Fang boy was enough to make the girl cry. She wove Max's dream as she would on a loom and when she finished, she let the dream begin. The dream started with Max running through city streets, away from an unknown thing. She ran for many more minutes until she collapsed in exhaustion. She tried to get up, but her legs were locked onto the ground and her mind was too dizzy to think. Her eyes closed as her breathing slowed but opened again as a foot nudged her. She looked up and Fang came into view._

"You need help?" _he asked with a grin. He offered a hand. Max's legs were back under her control and she smiled as she took his hand. _

"Thanks," _she whispered as she struggled to get up. Fang's hand went around her waist and he lifted her up._

"No, problem, wench," _Fang growled. His lopsided grin transformed into a snarl and his eyes turned into bottomless black pits. Lightning boomed across the sky as he took out a dagger._

_ Max screamed and she fell backward again, as she was still weak. Shadows gathered around Fang and took the shapes of Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Ms. Valencia, all with black holes for eyes._

"We're coming for you, Max," _they whispered as they edged nearer to her, _"We're coming…"

_They circled her with evil grins on their pale faces. _"Die, Max! Die…die…" _they chanted over and over again. They grasped her arms with force. _"Come with us, Max…into the shadows…come with us…"

_Max awoke, sweating profusely and with tears running down her cheeks._

**(End flashback)**

_Get ready, Prince, _Lissa thought, _Because you're next._


	11. CH 10: Most perfectly alive

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

AA-CHOO!

I don't know about you, but I've been sneezing a lot lately. *sniffs*

Thanks to SAMZ-NESS for giving me new title ideas! Really nice of you! Since you were the only one, you'll get you or one of your OC characters in the story. ;) PM me or comment, Sam!

Visit chapter 9 if you would like more information of the contest. Thanks!

Review like the wind!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 10

"For man, as for flower and beast and bird, the supreme triumph is to be most vividly, most perfectly alive."  
-David Herbert Lawrence

Breakfast was quite silent. Forks clanged against the plates and cups landed on the table, but no one spoke. Everyone was giving Max furtive glances, but she seemed to be ignoring them all. Max's hair was considerably less messy after her shower, but her skin was still pale and damp from sweat. Her eyes were red and puffy from weeping. She chewed her scrambled eggs slowly and her eyes didn't look up from her plate.

Ms. Valencia took a gulp of her steaming coffee and announced, "Well, I'm going to work…you guys be safe, okay?"

"Bye, mom!" Angel said sweetly, giving her a hug. Nudge was close behind and gave her mother a peck on the cheek. Max gave a half hearted squeeze and nodded reassuringly to her mom's worried gaze.

"Goodbye," Fang and his brothers called after Ms. Valencia as she shut the door.

It was silent again. Iggy broke his croissant in half and gave one to Gazzy. Fang chewed his apple.

"I'm fine, guys. No need to worry," Max finally mumbled.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "You won't tell us what happened in your dream, which like, means it's like…._bad_." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Max shot her a glare as Gazzy covered a grin. "Acute observation, genius," she muttered.

"Like, shut up."

As the day went by, the mood lightened. Max was smiling and laughing again, and Iggy and Gazzy were cracking their usual jokes. Fang breathed an inward sigh of relief. He was glad she finally came out of her trance.

They were sitting on couches in the living room and had a lot of hours to kill when Nudge suggested, "Let's go to the MALL!"

"Typical Nudge…" Max muttered darkly.

"Nudge wanted to go the mall with you guys; she wouldn't stop talking about it all night!" Angel said with a grin.

Nudge lightly punched her in the arm. "Don't _tell_ them that!" she hissed.

Iggy laughed. "We'd love to go! Right, Fang?"

"Uh…right…"

"It's only a 10 minute walk," Max said, "But the trip will last at least 2 hours. Thanks to Nudge."

"Like, whatever. I have to do some shopping."

"Yeah. No flirting with random boys," Max said sternly. Nudge's face fell.

"Don't worry!" Gazzy shouted, "No one will harm you guys with US around!" He mock-saluted and accidentally slapped his forehead. Iggy nodded and ruffled Gazzy's hair as he yelled, "Ow! Ow!"

As they were walking around the mall, the boys were struck with awe at the flashing lights and hundreds of people wandering around.

"I take it you're from a small town," Max whispered as she saw their faces.

"You could say that…" Fang muttered back.

Iggy gave him a knowing look. Their kingdom was nowhere near small, but had no technology as great as this.

Running after Nudge in and out of stores wore them out quickly. Max, panting, suggested that they take a rest in the food court despite Nudge's protests.

They sat down at a table unfortunately next to a group of high school girls. They took a glance at the three boys and began whispering and smiling.

Max rolled her eyes. "The girls and I are going to get some drinks. We'll get yours too. Good luck with…them," she said with an evil grin.

"Wait! Max!" The boys shouted desperately.

She left with a wave.


	12. CH 11: Better to look than not to

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

Thanks for the Bambi eyes, Fangtastic.

I got a lot of comments saying that I should make my chapters longer.

Are you kidding? I thought the last one was pretty long! In fact, it's the longest I've ever done! I almost died after I finished it. I was like, "Why is this one so long?"

Now that I look at it…it's STILL short.

Sigh…

Thanks to Flight at Midnight for your review. I also think the last chapter was a little filler-ish, but I didn't want the story to be all dark and full of misery all the time. But don't worry; the evilness will come back again! Ha-ha. And yes, I thought about Bohemian Rhapsody too. GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE. And yes, Glee's cover was eh.

Thanks to kate4394 for a comment that made me laugh. ;)

A big shout out to everyone else who commented, favorited, and story alerted it! Love you all!

Yay for 10 chapters!

Chapter 11

"Put a bird cage near the window so that the bird can see the sky? It's much better to look than not to, even if it hurts."  
-Klaus Kinski

Fang tried to ignore the whispers, which was quite difficult because they were getting louder by the second. Iggy whispered in Gazzy's ear, and Gazzy stood up, pointed at the bathroom, and then winked. Fang nodded. He didn't want his little brother being tortured as well.

He caught Max's gaze. She was standing in the back of the longest line for a restaurant. She smirked and averted her gaze. Fang clenched his fists. _What a devious girl…_ he thought angrily.

Iggy's hand slapped the table and Fang looked up. He saw the preppy girls standing up and breathed a sigh of relief. Iggy shook his head sadly. The girls made their way to the boys' table.

"Great," Iggy muttered as two took seats next to him. Two more girls took seats next to Fang.

"Hey," one girl sitting next to Iggy said with a flirty air, "I'm Melissa." She flipped her expertly styled blond hair over her shoulder. She smiled at Iggy and blushed as he gave her a forced grin, which still made him look pretty good.

The brunette girl next to her wearing loads of makeup said in the same tone, "I'm, like, Kaitlyn. It's like, _really _nice to meet you." She batted her eyelashes a couple times. Fang only nodded.

The girl on the other side of Fang whispered in his ear, making him jump with her boldness. "I'm Jamie." Her red hair tickled his shoulder; she was that close to Fang. He awkwardly rubbed his shoulder after she sat back down again.

The last girl with strawberry blonde hair gave a huge grin and, extremely cheerfully, said, "I'm Sydney! Do you guys like, want to hang out?"

The girls looked at them with hopeful eyes. It was almost pitiful.

Iggy scratched his hair and sighed. "Too cute…" Melissa or Sydney or Kaitlyn whispered; Fang couldn't remember. He gave a quick glance at Max. She was still not at the cash register.

"Uh, we're kind of…with here…with our family…" Fang said lamely. Iggy nodded, trying to push Jamie away from him.

"So?" they shouted in unison.

"So…we can't leave," Iggy shot back with a frown (which still made him look good.)

"Oh, come on," Sydney drawled in a lazy voice, "They won't mind!" The girls nodded.

"No, really. We can't," Fang tried to explain. He shot a desperate glance at Max, who was now looking at them with a huge smirk on her face. Nudge held up a piece of napkin that said, FLIRT BACK. THEN THEY'LL LEAVE. Max saw it, groaned, but nodded her assent.

Iggy followed Fang's gaze and read the sign.

He grinned.

Fang grinned.

Finally, something they were good at.

END

For those who are named Kaitlyn, Jamie, Sydney, or Melissa…I'm sorry for torturing your names.

And I'm sorry that this is a short chapter too.


	13. CH 12: Youth

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

I'm not good at writing funny romantic banter.

I probably shouldn't have stuck myself into a corner like this. But let's see how this goes.

Anonymoushairbrush, kate4394, emotionalpoemgirl, you guys are gonna be disappointed with my mediocre flirtage.

SAMZ-NESS IF YOU DON'T REPLY BACK TO MY PM I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT TO MONGOLIA.

Thanks to my good buddy nicepantsdude for helping me with the flirting. If you like gay Naruto pairings, check out her page. O_O She's also on deviantart.

Please enjoy this chapter.

And tips on flirting will be appreciated! I need them.

Thank you so much for everyone's support!

Chapter 12

"I'm youth, I'm joy, I'm a little bird that has broken out of the egg."  
-James M. Barrie

Nudge stared at Fang and Iggy, now grinning stupidly at each other, as she was still in line at the food court. Even though she was seriously thirsty, she didn't care because watching those boys was way distracting. Max nudged her with her elbow.

"You know that Fang and Iggy flirting at those girls will only make the situation worse, right?"

"Worse…how?" Nudge asked, a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth.

Angel laughed. "Nudge, you are an evil genius!" She and Nudge exchanged a high-five.

Max shook her head but smiled. "I know that we're just messing with them, but for some reason…I feel really…angry that those girls are hitting on them."

Nudge glanced at Max, and she was blushing furiously.

"Forget what I said," Max muttered, "Let's move to the back of this line so we can get more time."

As they got out of the line, Angel said, "There's probably a really good reason you're feeling that way, Max."

Max sighed. "I wish I knew."

Iggy, still with a large smirk on his face, hooked his pointer finger under Melissa's chin and tilted her head upward. Her eyes locked with his and a blush crept over her cheeks. He planted a light peck on her lips, making the other girls gasp in horror and awe.

"Well met, my lady," Iggy said grandly as Melissa fell off her chair. Fang, knowing his cue, rushed over to the other side of their table and helped her up.

"Are you all right, miss?" He whispered in her ear. Fang was holding her hands and he lowered his head to kiss them softly.

The girls gasped again.

"That's IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S TOO WONDERFUL!" Melissa screamed. She lunged for her purse and ran away into the nearest store.

Fang and Iggy exchanged glances. One down. Three to go. Back in their kingdom, Melissa's kind of reaction was not rare. They were veterans.

Calmly, the boys took their seats again. Time for phase two.

"Oh, my God…" Iggy murmured softly, his head drooping, "I hope we didn't hurt her…"

Fang agreed mutely, and he scratched his hair with a sigh.

"No! No, I'm sure she's fine," Sydney said desperately, totally falling for the act.

"M-maybe we should go look for her," Fang said to Jamie, an un-Fang like pleading look in his eyes.

Kaitlyn jumped in and shook her head, "She'll be fine! I know it!"

After a couple seconds, Fang grabbed Kaitlyn in a bear hug and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, "Will you forgive me?"

Kaitlyn's face turned into a bright red and when Fang let her go, she stumbled backwards, shock on every inch of her face. "I…I'll go look for her!" she yelled.

She scurried away, leaving two breathless girls.

Iggy shot Fang a thumbs-up.

"Looks like it's just you two and us, now," Iggy said as he stared into Sydney's eyes. He reached out a hand and began to play with her hair, lightly tugging.

Fang knew doing this was wrong. He knew that going through the girls, one by one, making them overload on happiness to the point where they'd run away, was wrong. This wasn't what he thought was love was, this was just a game – a game of cat and mouse. Fang wanted Max to be his, and to do that, he had to win fair and square. The first step to that plan was getting rid of the girls. His remorse suddenly disappearing, he turned to Jamie.

He laid his steady hand on her cheek and turned her head to him. Jamie's eyes widened by the second. He knew that her aggression was just an act, and a bad one at that.

A sudden whimper told him that Sydney had run away. Still locking his gaze with Jamie's, he murmured, "You're really beautiful, you know."

"You shouldn't be hanging around with us," Iggy added.

Jamie closed her eyes and sighed, "I knew you guys weren't from here. And I knew you guys weren't going to hang out with us. I saw you looking at those three girls over there,"

Hm. She was a perceptive one. Jamie's hand pushed Fang's hand away from her cheek.

"Don't play with me if you don't mean it," she muttered.

Tears pricked her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. "I'm leaving."

She stormed off to the store where her friends were waiting.

"Finally!" Iggy said with a groan, "That was exhausting!"

Fang could only nod. That girl had just thrown all his regret into his face, his past regrets that he wanted to forget. He closed his eyes. _Never again._

Max stared at them. They were at the front of the line and Nudge was ordering drinks. Fang and Iggy made the girls high on their wonderful-ness, and that was something to be wary of.

For some reason, Max was afraid.


	14. CH 13: Fine feathers, fine birds

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

Someone told me to hurry up with the darkness and evilness.

I had one thing to say to that.

DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.

Anyway, thanks for everyone's reviews! I really appreciated them. I hope this story starts to unfold faster so I won't have to make this a billion chapter-ed story.

*sigh*

ATTENTION!

First person who can correctly guess my race (down to the country) gets their character in here.

Good luck, and thanks for sticking to this story!

By the way, I came up with some titles to this story. So don't be alarmed if you see sudden changes in titles.

Chapter 13

"It is not only fine feathers that make fine birds."  
-Aesop

"Aaah…what a day," Gazzy yawned, stretching his arms above him as Max unlocked the door to their house. He dived onto the couch, head first.

"Look who's talking, you didn't have to deal with those creepy girls," Iggy said with a grin, ruffling Gazzy's hair as he sat down slowly.

"You guys, what you did to those girls was seriously like…epic," Nudge murmured, "I didn't know anybody could do that."

"Yeah, well, you try living where we used to live…and it's not that hard," Iggy replied back loftily.

"Speaking of which, where _did_ you guys live?" Max asked, setting down several bags.

The boys traded wary glances as they contemplated their situation.

"There's no keeping it a secret forever," Iggy shrugged.

"You're right," Fang answered.

"What, were you guys like, CIA agents or something?" Nudge laughed.

"I knew it. You guys aren't from here, right?" Angel said, locking her eyes on Fang's.

_This girl was weird_.

"Yeah. We…uh…we're actually from…er… a different dimension, if you will," Fang sighed, scratching his hair.

There was silence in the room as Iggy and Gazzy nervously fidgeted and Max's jaw dropped. A couple seconds ticked by.

Nudge chucked. "You guys are like, kidding, right?"

"Uh…no…" Gazzy said weakly.

Max began pinching herself, "I'm dreaming, right? I'm dreaming…"she muttered.

"Max, please stop hurting yourself," Fang said tiredly, "In a nutshell, we're from a different dimension. We were once princes of a world named Seraph and our father, the king, has died recently. In some weird spontaneous blast, all of us were shot here in front of your school."

He carefully watched the three girls' reaction and surprisingly, they were taking it in well.

He continued, "Since I'm going to be the next king of Seraph, I need a queen. And that's probably what I was sent here to do,"

"Oh, really? Is that it? Sure, we'll help you, then," Max said breezily with a flap of her hand.

_YOU NAÏVE GIRL. _Fang shouted in his head. _IT'S YOU._

"Err…anyway," Fang coughed, composing himself, "It's not going to be that easy. We have no idea who she is and there are people out to stop us,"

"It's probably the reason for your nightmare, Max," Angel said excitedly!

"Let's go knock 'em down," Max muttered darkly.

"Again, not that easy. Seraph is a place of magic and also a place of darkness. The people hindering us are people of great power."

"I wish we had some help on this quest!" Gazzy groaned, "We were just shot here with no knowledge whatsoever except FIND FANG'S FUTURE WIFE. I mean, come on!"

Fang put his head in his hands. "I have no idea what to do…I can't stay with you girls forever, we're already too much of a bother."

"Don't worry," Angel said kindly, wrapping her small arms around Fang. "We'll find your girl soon,"

She winked at him and glanced at Max, then back at him.

Fang groaned again. This kid was truly amazing.

The front door opened and Ms. Martinez's voice filled the house, "Kids, I'm home!"

The girls rushed to her and hugged her, "Hi, mom!"

The boys followed behind, "Hello, Ms. Martinez," they chanted simultaneously.

She laughed and set her belongings down on the ground, "Dinner's in the pot, kids."

"We'll set the table!" Nudge announced, grabbing silverware off of the counter as Angel got the napkins.

"I'll stir the soup," Max said.

Fang watched the hustle and bustle with interest. He wasn't accustomed to this, he usually had maids and servants do it for him. Gazzy rushed forward and smelled the soup, tendrils of steam tickling his nose.

"Wooow…smells amazing!" Gazzy grinned.

Iggy went over to the soup too and took a sip. "Needs more salt."

Max obeyed with a small smile.

_This is what a family is_. Fang realized. _A family we never had._

Shaken from his thoughts, he helped pour water into glass cups and then set them around the table.

Once the stew was poured into bowls and the baguette cut into slices, everyone grabbed chairs and sat around the table.

"Who wants to pray?" Mrs. Valencia asked.

Nudge raised her hand eagerly.

"Okay, Nudge."

"…Pray?" Gazzy asked.

Mrs. Valencia looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded. "I guess you guys never really grew up with this kind of thing. For now, just listen," she said with a smile.

"Let us pray," Nudge said.

The boys watched the girls clasp hands, close their eyes, and bow their heads. Max, who was sitting on the left of Fang had her right hand open next to him.

With a smile, he put his hand on hers and squeezed. The boys did the same to each other.

Fang closed his eyes.

"God, thank you for this day. Thank you for letting us have fun at the mall today. Thanks for getting mom home safe, and thanks for letting the boys trust us. Thanks for my clothes. Thanks for the food. Thanks for our house. Thanks for the water. Thanks for my room. Thanks for Max. Thanks for Angel. Thanks for Fang. Thanks for Iggy. Thanks for Gazzy, Thanks for…"

Max coughed loudly and Fang heard Iggy try to stifle a laugh. Fang couldn't help himself and grinned.

"ANYWAY…" Nudge said loudly, "Thank you for everything we have and please keep all of us safe."

Fang squeezed his eyes tighter and thought, _God, whoever you are. Thank you for everything. Please keep us safe…uh…bye…?_

_ "_Amen," Nudge whispered.

"Amen," the girls replied.

"Er, Amen…" the boys muttered, quite late.

Mrs. Valencia laughed and said, "Dig in, guys."

Fang picked up his spoon and watched as his friends ate ravenously.

_I wish life would be like this forever_. He thought as he spooned soup into his mouth.

Maybe God would listen to him.


	15. CH 14: Perfect faith is to have wings

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

Wow, the last chapter was definitely the longest I have ever done.

Yay me! Heh.

I'm glad that chapters are coming out faster and faster, and hopefully the story gets running faster too!

I completely forgot about that the boys had wings…so don't be surprised. Haha.

Samz-ness's OC comes out soon, I hope you guys enjoy her.

Thanks for everyone who's reviewed.

Chapter 14

"The reason birds can fly and we can't is simply that they have perfect faith, for to have faith is to have wings."

-James Matthew Barie

"Thanks for the dinner, mom!" The girls shouted in unison as the boys put the dishes in the dishwater.

"You're welcome, kids," Mrs. Valencia said with a tired smile, "Get ready for bed soon. Oh, and boys, I went shopping today and I got some clothes for you."

Mrs. Valencia pointed at a plastic bag and after saying many thanks, Fang picked it up.

They scrambled up the stairs and entered Max's room. Once they made themselves comfortable, the awkward silence continued.

"So…Seraph, huh," Max muttered to herself, "Princes. Princes my butt," she continued to mutter.

Fang's wings twitched underneath his shirt. When was the last time he had the opportunity to fly? Back at his kingdom, he was too busy taking care of his father to enjoy the open sky.

"Oh..and, uhm…there's probably one more thing you should know about us," Iggy said shakily.

"Let me guess. You're fairies," Max drawled, rolling her eyes.

"Close. We have wings."

The girls' eyes widened.

"O..MG…WINGS?" Nudge yelled.

The boys nodded.

"Prove it," Angel said with a smile.

"Uh, I'll kind of have to take my shirt off…" Fang said with a haughty grin.

Max blushed furiously. "Shut up."

Still grinning, Fang and his brothers took off their shirts and turned around.

With a twitch of muscle, they extended their wings, all 15 feet of them. It felt so good to stretch them out! Fang hoped that he'd be able to fly soon. Maybe when they were all asleep…

The girls' gasping shook him out of his thoughts. Angel fingered his wings with wonder.

"They're like…soft," Nudge whispered as she ran her hand over Iggy's wings.

Max's eyes were locked on Fang's pitch black wings, the color of a fallen angel. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again.

"Unbelievable," she whispered. Fang felt his cheeks redden and forced himself to stop blushing like a girl.

Gazzy saw his brother blushing and snickered.

After the girls were done admiring, they closed their wings tightly and put their shirts back on.

"Lucky ducks," Nudge murmured.

"You can fly with those, right?" Angel asked.

"Of course," Fang replied with a princely air.

"Is that all you have to tell us, or are you part tiger too?" Max asked, laughing.

"No, that'll be all," Fang answered, also chuckling.

Mrs. Valencia entered Max's room. "There you are! You guys are chattering away like birds!"

The kids traded knowing glances. For some of them, they were birds.

"Well, according to the law of California," Mrs. Valencia said, glancing at the boys.  
"All children your age must go to school."

"School?" Gazzy asked.

The boys were educated, of course. They had private tutors but never had the chances to interact with children their age. They also never got punished for acting up, which they did often,

"Wow, you guys are like from another planet," Mrs. Valencia laughed and the boys laughed nervously.

"Yes, school. It's where kids your age are educated by teachers. It'll be fun, I promise."

Max snorted.

Ignoring her, Mrs. Valencia continued, "I'll wake everyone up tomorrow at 6. I enrolled Fang and Iggy as 11th graders. You boys are around 15, right?"

Fang and Iggy nodded.

"Good. You're in the same grade as Max. Gazzy, I enrolled you in the 5th grade. That's the same grade as Nudge."

After the boys were given a thorough run-through of rules and such, Mrs. Valencia sent them off to bed.

Fang stood in the shower, water pounding his head and running down his face. _Looks like I'll have to try getting closer to Max during school. But I still have no idea what happens after she falls for me, which will happen. _Fang's ego was getting a workout. He turned the faucet off, dried himself off, and put his pants on. He didn't wear a shirt to sleep.

When he opened the door to the bathroom, he saw Max leaning against the wall, waiting. She seemed to be drowned in her thoughts.

"The bathroom's open now," Fang announced loudly.

Max looked up and quickly looked back down, ignoring him.

_Score._

_ "_Can I help you?" Fang asked, standing in front of her. He raised one arm and placed it next to Max's head.

He inched his face closer to Max's. "Hellooo? Anybody home?"

Max groaned and shoved Fang away. "Get away," she muttered darkly.

Fang's smile was exultant. "What did I do?"

She sighed. "Nothing. It's just…I wonder what the people at school would do when they see you three."

Fang's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do? What, are we in danger already?"

"No, it' just…you guys are…" she muttered the rest of the sentence so Fang couldn't hear.

"What? What are we?" Fang asked, taking pleasure in egging her on.

"Forget it," Max growled, aggressively shoving the door to the bathroom open.

"You want me all to yourself? That's selfish, Max," Fang said, still grinning.

She turned back to him. "I know. And I do."

Fang gaped at her as she closed the door behind her. Did she just admit that she didn't want girls looking at Fang? Was it jealousy? Was he any closer to making her his queen?

He sighed and ruffled his hair. His lips curved upward as he lay down on the floor with a blanket on top of him. Iggy was already sleeping, his hair damp. Gazzy was also sleeping and he was snoring lightly.

Fang fell asleep quickly, lulled to sleep by his brothers' even breathing.

He never knew that someone was watching him.


	16. CH 15: The hand that does not grasp

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

Yaaay new chapter! It's getting pretty close to the climax! I hope that everyone is enjoying this story, and I always accept constructive criticism.  
Thank you so much for supporting this story!

I realized how different Fang's personality is from the books. I am mostly thinking "Oh, crap, what have I gotten myself into" but now I know that if I made Fang the stoic person he is, he would be a terribly boring POV.

By the way, it's "Hans" not "Hans Gunther-Hagen" in this story because "Gunther-Hagen" is too funny sounding for the mood.

This is in LISSA'S POV.

Chapter Fifteen

"The bird of paradise alights only upon the hand that does not grasp."  
-John Berry

Lissa sighed as she watched the oldest Prince fall asleep. Her nails were digging into the tiles of the roof, blackening her fingers. Pain was shooting through her forearms as she finished her shift for today.

She was tired of hanging onto windows and watching the princes. Her boss always made her hide from the fools, as if she couldn't handle them herself!

Irritated, she jumped off the window sill and gently landed on the grass. She came all the way from Seraph for this? To _watch_ the boys? She wanted to get more involved, maybe fight them. A little bloodshed never hurt, especially when overthrowing the government.

She brushed her hands off against her jeans and lightly fingered her bulging pockets, full of small daggers and throwing stars. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth as she flipped open a grey cell phone. Chewing her gum thoughtfully, she dialed the number quickly and set the earpiece to her ear.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"This is Lissa. Pick me up," she demanded.

"Fine. Wait a second," he replied, and hung up.

She truly did have to wait a second, for a burst of light announced the arrival of her partner. A man stepped out of the darkness.

He was tall and extremely well built, with spiked red hair adding to the look. There was a scar over his right eye, faded, but still noticeable. He wore a grey hoodie over his darker T-shirt. He also wore a pair of faded jeans.

"How'd it go tonight, Lissa?" He asked with an infuriating grin, knowing that she hated these patrols.

"Shut up, Ari. Just take me to base. Boss would want to know what's going on."

Still smirking, Ari gestured for Lissa's hand. She let him grasp it and with a couple of words and shimmers of light, they were gone from the Princes' temporary home.

They appeared in a darkened room, devoid of any lights except the moon's from outside the many windows.

Lissa had only been here a couple of times, she still didn't even know where, exactly, their base was. She and Ari got down on one knee and said, "I request an audience with you, King Hans."

A voice trickled into the room. "So be it."

A door unlatched itself and swung open in front of the two kneeling figures. They got up and entered through the doorway.

A man was sitting there behind a desk, absently scrawling on a large map of Seraph's capital city, Paragon. He was also studying stacks of paper piled next to him, most likely reports.

"Hello, Lissa, Ari," he greeted them without looking up. "Before you begin, I have a couple of things to announce to you."

He gestured to a couple of chairs in front of him, inviting them to sit down.

They did.

"As you know, our intelligence has told us that the disappearance of the Princes and the death of the King have wreaked havoc in the city of Paragon. The Princes are under suspicion for the death of the late King and a country-wide man hunt for them has been ensued."

"Obviously, their efforts are futile for the Princes are, somehow, here," he continued, "So, what I am planning to do, is of utmost importance."

Ari and Lissa nodded, enraptured.

"Since all the soldiers of the palace are going to be all over the country looking for the boys, wouldn't this be the perfect time to stage an attack on the castle?" he asked.

Ari nodded quickly. "Good thinking, sir,"

"Thank you, Ari. I have sent word to our battle units in Paragon, telling them to make plans for an attack. Soon, Paragon with erupt in chaos, at which time I will return back to Seraph, stop the chaos that I created, and then become King myself."

Lissa stopped short. "What about us?"

"Of course you'll come with me," Hans replied casually, "After all, your services have been quite useful. You too, Ari."

Lissa nodded gratefully. An easy rise to the top is what she needed at the moment.

"But first, we must kill the Princes before Prince Fang finds his queen. I know of the prophecy that he has heard, and I can feel that he is getting close. We must not take chances."

"Yes, King Hans," Lissa and Ari murmured.

"Now, what have you got to tell me?" he asked.

After Lissa relayed all the information she had heard, Hans fingered his table quietly as he processed the information.

"Lissa, get yourself and one of my soldiers into this school you speak of. Watch them. Do whatever you must to make sure that our Prince and this girl do not get any closer," he ordered.

"Of course, sire," she replied.

"Ari, take over Lissa's current spot as she spies for us in the school."

Lissa shot Ari a smug look and Ari looked back spitefully.

"Yes, sire," he muttered.

"You have your orders. Dismissed."

Lissa and Ari backed out of the room, bowing.

_Finally, the fun begins_, Lissa thought.


	17. CH 16: Swoop

The Chronicles of Seraph

A/N

I'm assuming most people are busy around this time…you know, school season.

Well, forget about it.

Have fun with this chapter.

And review. Please.

**ATTENTION ATTENTION PLEASE PLEASE READ IMPORTANT::**

**THE CHRONICLES OF SERAPH IS CHANGING ITS TITLE SOON! SO PLEASE DO NOT BE ALARMED.**

THANK YOU.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 16

"Two birds disputed about a kernel, when a third swooped down and carried it off."

-African Proverb

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fang awoke to a loud banging on the door of his room. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes as a voice yelled at him.

"Wake up, guys! You're late already! Geez…you guys are so slow!" Max bellowed, already irritated.

Iggy rolled over and groaned as Gazzy sat up tiredly. Fang ruffled his hair as he told him to go change and wash up. As his youngest brother left, he kicked Iggy lightly in the stomach and told him to wake up. Iggy grabbed Fang's leg and sent him stumbling across the room.

Iggy snorted and sat up. "What a fool," he scoffed.

Fang shot him a sharp glance and wordlessly changed into a uniform of neatly ironed beige slacks and a white dress shirt with a black tie.

"Don't be rash. We're going to this school that they speak of and we can't afford to mess up the first day," he said as he walked out the door of the room.

Satisfied, he closed the door behind him and when he turned around, he bumped into Max.

"Good morning," Fang called out after her as she aggressively shouldered past him and stomped down the stairs.

He made his way to the bathroom and as he washed his face, he wondered, _Did I say something wrong?_ He nervously ruffled his wet hair and lightly walked down the stairs. A pleasant aroma of scrambled eggs and bacon drifted from the kitchen and it painfully reminded him of home. He shook his head, clearing them of these thoughts.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw the girls and Gazzy already settled around the table, talking and eating strawberries.

"Good morning, Fang," Mrs. Valencia called out from near the stove. She had worn an apron and was holding up a spatula. "You're just in time. The pancakes are almost done." She gestured to a growing stack of pancakes near her.

Fang said his thanks and sat down at the table and Iggy quickly joined him. They were almost immediately included in the conversation and were laughing uproariously when Mrs. Valencia set down a huge platter of golden-brown pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Hurry and eat, everyone, we've got to get to school before the traffic hits," she ordered as she hurried away.

The kids grabbed silverware, pancakes, and maple syrup and were trying to eat as fast as they could. The boys had never eaten such a simple meal before, and they loved it. They usually had some impossibly fancy chef create something for them. It got old very quickly.

"Mom makes the _best_ pancakes…" Max sighed contentedly as they climbed up the stairs after their meal and after they cleared the table.

"Definitely," Gazzy agreed seriously, making Nudge and Angel erupt in laughter.

"10 minutes!" Mrs. Valencia yelled up the stairs.

The girls started running toward their rooms, Nudge and Angel arguing about who got to use the hairdryer first and Max just running a finger through her hair as she shut her door.

Fang stared after her, slightly wary of her bedroom after that nightmare incident. He was still gazing at her door when Iggy punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop your ogling and get a move on, or I'm brushing my teeth first!" he muttered.

Gazzy and Iggy were laughing as Fang stumbled into his bathroom, still enraptured in his thoughts. He twisted open the knob on the sink and cold water poured out of the faucet and onto his hands. The coldness jolted him awake, somewhat. Something was wrong- very wrong. Why was Max the only one who got hit by such a bad dream? It was his fault, and he knew it. People were after him and his brothers, and whoever they interacted with got hurt too.

_We should have never come here._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Max's mother was driving down the road at a steady pace, in an odd contraption called a car. Back home, all they had were bicycles and carriages. The speed of her car was much more fast and efficient than carriages, but not nearly as exhilarating as flying in the open sky.

"We're here, everyone," Mrs. Valencia announced as they pulled into a great driveway. There was a large and ornate sign that read 'West Avison Institute'.

Trees lined the inside of the driveway and seemed to stretch out endlessly on either side. The grass was a lush green, almost impossibly green, for it was a cloudy day in November.

Fang watched his brothers' expressions carefully. Gazzy looked excited, a bright twinkle in his eye as he watched an impressive building rise up in the distance. Iggy only looked impassive, his eyes half closed with boredom and lack of concern for anything. Fang himself was quite apprehensive, his hands twitching nervously at small shadows. However, his mind remained quietly working, studying his new surroundings and assessing the danger. So far, it looked pretty safe.

Max's mom slowed the car to a stop in front of the entrance to the school. A marble staircase led up to several glass doors, all polished to the point where it sparkled. The building was made of solid brick, the architecture obviously designed for safety and grandness. Students in the same uniform were climbing up the stairs, laughing and talking amongst themselves -a huge sea of white dress shirts and slacks

The brothers began following the girls to the main entrance of the school, warily looking around them as the students began to notice the new kids.

They pushed open the heavy glass doors and entered a marble-floored rotunda with halls leading in every direction. Fang noticed people that looked like his age pointing at him and whispering, mostly girls. Irritated at already being noticed like a sore thumb, he ignored them.

"Woah," Iggy murmured, gesturing to the high ceiling and columns, "This feels like home."

Max snorted and whispered, "Priss."

Fang and Gazzy were laughing when a tall, red haired man in a suit walked up to them and extended a hand.

"Welcome to West Avison Institute. I'm the Headmaster of this school. You may call me Headmaster Ari."


	18. CH 17: Into its nest

Archangels

A/N

It's been a while…

;)

Here comes Samzness's character!

xXxXxXxXx

Chapter 17

"God gives every bird its food, but he doesn't throw it into its nest." - J.G. Holland

xXxXxXxXx

"I am sure that we'll get along just fine, am I right, Martinezes?" Headmaster Ari added dryly, his eyes raking over the brothers.

Iggy nodded sharply as Gazzy caught the headmaster's dark gaze. He held it steadily until Fang's voice caused them to look at him.

"We are not troublemakers, sir," he assured.

"Good. I'll see to it."

And with a final sweep of his dark eyes, he turned around and walked away at a brisk pace.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Ms. Martinez interrupted, "Who was _that_? I thought you had a Headmistress, not a man."

"We did," Max said, nodding. "Looks like she got sacked."

"Serves her right," Nudge added darkly, "Dress-coding me for nothing…"

Mrs. Martinez shot her a look before turning her focus on the boys. "Will you three be okay without me? The girls should be able to guide you around…"

"We'll be fine," Iggy confirmed.

"Good. Have a good day, everyone," she said, pecking the girls on their cheeks. And with a wave, she pushed the front door open, leaving the six in the front rotunda.

"It makes me curious…I wonder what made Headmistress Rachel leave?" Angel asked quietly.

_Things…are getting very interesting for us. _Fang thought worriedly. His mission was only beginning.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lissa, still in the form of Ari, brushed past all the secretaries in the office who called a faint hello to her, trying to make a good impression on their new boss. Ignoring them, she twisted the knob to her office and slammed the door behind her. She was breathing heavily. Closing the blinds on her office, she released the magic that allowed her to transform into any person she wished, and Ari's figure dissipated into wisps of magic before vanishing.

Transforming was a very difficult and tiring form of magic, and she only did this because she knew that the boys would never take a woman principal that was the same height as them seriously. She needed to be tough – intimidating.

She leaned against the horribly-colored wall, her hand to her forehead, which was burning hot. After closing her eyes for a couple moments, she stood up and sat down on the desk that wasn't hers. The name plate, that still read "Headmistress Rachel", was still lying on the front of the desk, the light giving it a pale gold sheen. Papers were strewn all over the desk, most of them about budgets and angry emails from annoying parents. She threw them in the trash and lay her head down on the table, sighing.

The _real_ Ari had told her earlier that he had dispatched the spy into the school, and demanded Lissa to put him in all of the eldest brother's classes. She, however, could not convince the previous Headmistress that she was the spy's mother so she had to take care of the problem herself. The Headmistress was now living peacefully in Europe with no recollection of her former life. Lissa made sure of that.

She had taken over the position with a couple of changes to the school board's mind, and had finally, _finally_, gotten to the place where she could give the most damage to the Kingdom of Seraph.

Lissa had been waiting for this moment for the longest time. More than Ari. More than anyone. Her head still resting on the wooden desk, she pushed herself off the table with a smirk spreading across her pale face.

Finally, her plan was set in motion. In the end, it wasn't her boss who was going to win the power – he was just a pawn in her quest. When the war finally begins, they'll all end up dead, anyway.

xXxXxXxX

Fang found sitting in these uncomfortable metal and plastic chairs the most daunting task of the entire day. The classes itself were simple. He learned all the material before, so he set out to find something more interesting in the classroom.

He found that when he tuned the droning voice of the teacher out and actually listened to his peers around him, life became much more entertaining. You just had to provide the laugh track.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the blonde girls next to him were sneakily passing a piece of paper to each other, often shooting furtive glances as him until they noticed he was watching them. They turned a bright red and shifted away from him, but Fang's attention was already on someone else -a girl, sitting all the way in the front. Her long, lightly curled dark hair rested on her back as she rested her chin on her hand, clearly bored. A stripe of her hair was dyed a gunmetal gray. Fang noticed that she hadn't said a word this entire class, while he had to answer a couple of questions.

He knew her. Fang was almost positive that she was part of his life, either by coincidence or from his past. His mind was burning from the frustration that he couldn't recall any more details about her.

Annoyed, he focused on the teacher again until the bell rang.

"Lunch!" the teacher called, "Don't run! Dylan, I'm talking to you!"

A golden-haired boy laughed a reply and shot out the door. Fang, amused, slowly lifted himself off his chair and moved at a slow pace toward the door. A girl had held the door for him and he muttered an absent thank you as he quickened his pace, his eyes still on the black haired girl, who was walking at a brisk pace toward the cafeteria. He managed to quicken his pace a little so that he was directly behind her.

When they finally entered the unnecessarily-large cafeteria, Fang caught eyes with his brother Iggy, and he rushed over to join him in the line.

"Hey," Fang said, holding his tray, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Iggy replied, "_Very_ fine."

Fang stared at him for a second. "You're hiding something."

"Shut up! I don't have to tell you everything," he grumbled, and watched as the cafeteria ladies put a steaming mixture of rice and turkey bits, and then drowning it in gravy.

Fang chuckled and nodded toward the ladies as they filled his plate. His eyes caught on the black-haired girl again, she was in the line opposite from him.

"Iggy," he called.

When Iggy turned toward him with a questioning look, Fang continued, "See that girl? The tall one with the dark hair and the gray stripe?"

Iggy nodded.

"Do you recognize her? I swear to the Angel I've seen her somewhere…"

"I feel that way too…" Iggy's brow furrowed in concentration. "I recall someone in our palace having that kind of hair."

When they finally reached the end of the line, they sat down at the table in the far left corner of the room, secluded from everyone else. They declined the many invitations from countless guys (and girls) to sit with them. Without saying a word, they began scarfing down their meal.

Fang was reaching the end of his rice when a tray hit the table with a thunk. A fork half way to his mouth, he looked up.

It was the girl.

"Hello," she said, her voice lilting and slightly playful, "I'm Aurelia." Her face was definitely one of the Kingdom, her cheekbones high and her nose small. Her gray eyes steadily matched Fang's own dark ones.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fang, and this is my brother Iggy," Fang replied, "But I do believe that we've met before…?"

She nodded solemnly. "You have. I'm your cousin."


End file.
